legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S2 P4/Transcript
(Rose is seen putting water and food into a small backpack before she zips it up and puts it on. Alex and Erin then walk in on her) Erin: And you see what I mean? Alex: Yeah of course I do but-......Rose? Rose: Oh, hey guys! Erin: Rose, what're you doing? Rose: Going to check on Shade! Alex: Shade? Rose: Yeah! Alex: Why? Rose: Well it has been awhile, and I don't get to see him as often as my other brothers and sisters. Erin: But what's in the bag? Rose: Just some stuff for the road. (Rose's kitten is heard meowing) Rose: Oh, and the kitten. Alex: You're taking the kitten? Rose: Yeah! I wanna give him a new little change to scenery is all! Erin: Are you sure? What if he gets hurt? Rose: He won't get hurt Erin. Trust me, I'll make sure of it. Erin: If you're sure. Rose: I'm sure Erin. Alex: Well, good luck then Rosie. Rose: Thanks Alex! (Rose walks out of the room as Erin and Alex watch her leave) Erin: You think she'll be okay? Alex: I'm sure she'll be fine Erin. She's a big girl remember? Erin: Yeah... Miles: Guys! (Miles runs up to Alex and Erin) Alex: Miles? Erin: What is it? Miles: We've got a serious problem! Alex: What's wrong? Miles: There's Grimm in the damn city! Erin: Grimm?! Alex: How?? Miles: I don't know! But they're attacking people in the streets as we speak! Alex: Crap, gather the team! We'll head out right away! Miles: Got it! (The three run downstairs. It then cuts to Rose arriving in Remnant through a portal) Rose: Alright Murphy! We're here! (The kitten pops its head out of Rose's bag and meows) Rose: Aww I knew you'd like the name! (Murphy meows) Rose: Now then, let's go find Shade! (Rose smells the air and finds Shade's scent) Rose: This way! (Rose walks forward until she eventually comes across Shade and the others) Rose: There he is. Hey Shade! Shade: Sis? (Shade looks over to find Rose jumping and waving her arms) Rose: Hey bro! How're you doing?! (Jordan then walks up to Shade and looks over at Rose) Jordan: Oh hey! It's Rose! Rose: Oh Jordan! You're here to?! Jordan: Yeah! How're you doing?! Rose: Pretty good actually! (Rose walks down to the two) Rose: How's things going bro? Haven't heard much out of you since we last saw you. Shade: Eh, it's alright. Rose: You sure? Or would you rather not talk about it again? Shade:..... Rose: I see. Shade: Yeah... Rose: Well things can only get better right? Shade: I guess. (Meowing is then heard from Rose's backpack) Jordan: Huh? Shade: The heck is that? Rose: Uhhh.... (Murphy then pops his head out of Rose's backpack) Jordan: AH!! Shade: A cat?! Rose: Yeah! It's my new kitten Murphy! I thought I could bring him to introduce him to you and the others here! Shade: Oh. Well I'm sure someone here would be willing to see a cat. Rose: Great! You get to make some new friends Murphy! (Murphy meows) Rose: Awww! Jordan: Well, we should tell the others she's here I guess. Shade: Yeah. Hey guys! (Yang Ruby Weiss and Blake come in) Yang: What's up Shade? *Sees Rose* Oh! Hey Rosie! Rose: Hey girls! What's up? Blake: Oh so you're Rose. Rose: Hi! Shade: She came to visit. Rose: And I brought a friend! (Murphy meows. Suddenly Ruby and Weiss rush up) Ruby: Oh my god he's adorable! Weiss: What a cute little kitty! Rose: Thanks! Erin got him for me! Shade: Huh, he is kinda cute actually. Jordan: Yeah. Blake: So what's his name? Rose: Its Murphy. (Murphy meows) Ruby: Aww! Hi Murphy! Rose: You wanna hold him? Ruby: *Gasp* Can I? (Rose hands Ruby Murphy as Ruby pets him* Ruby: Aww so cute! Weiss: Hey don't be selfish! (Ruby hands Murphy to Weiss who smiles) Weiss: Aww you're such a good kitty aren't you? (Murphy meows) Shade: Hm, cute. Rose: You guys like cats huh? Ruby: Yeah! Jordan: That's strange. Weiss: How's that strange? Jordan: I don't know. I'm probably just not used to this stuff yet. Rose: Oh it's alright Jordan. You can hold him too if you want! Jordan: Oh no thanks! I'm fine Rosie. Rose: Okay then. More for them I guess! Ruby: Yay! Yang: Where did Erin even get him? Rose: I think she said he found him on the street somewhere. Yang: Oh. Poor little guy. Might have lost his mama. Blake: Hey he looks hungry. Did you feed him? Rose: Not yet, but I did bring food for him. (Rose then grabs her bag and opens it up) Rose: Here we go! (Rose pulls out a small can of cat food) Rose: You hungry Murphy? (Murphy meows and hops off Weiss as Rose puts the can on the ground. Murphy starts to eat it) Blake: Hungry little guy. Rose: Well I haven't fed him yet today. I guess this is why he was so whiny on the way here. Shade: Probably. (Murphy continues eating as Rose pets him) Rose: Who's my little guy? Ruby: I'm glad you brought Murphy over Rose. Rose: Me to. Hey where are you guys heading again? Weiss: Atlas. Much as I don't want to... Yang: We've had some delays but we'll get there. Rose: I hope so. Shade: Hey where are Erin and the others? Rose: Oh back home. Hmm.. Wonder what they are doing right now? (The heroes are then seen arriving in the city as Grimm are seen roaming the streets with SWAT officers trying their best to hold out) Alex: Holy crap! Tom: Let's get down there and help them guys! (The heroes run down and find an injured officer behind a barricade) Erin: Sir, what's happening? Officer: We...got a report that Shadows were spotted outside of town.....They had...cages with them. Opened them up and these things ran down here like hungry wolves ready to kill. Alex: Dammit. Officer: These things aren't like Shadows though. They're too strong. Jack: Well they've never fought us. Scott: Yeah. Officer: Well....Good luck then kids. Be careful... Alex: We will. Thanks sir. (The officer nods before the heroes go and run after the Grimm) Jack: Alright! Let's do this guys! Erin: Yeah! Scott: Hey! Look over here you smelly animals! (The Grimm all look over at the heroes) Scott: Come get us! (The heroes arm themselves as the Grimm rush toward them. It then cuts back to Rose as she's seen with Murphy walking toward her) Rose: That's right! Come here Murphy! Ruby: No come over here Murphy! (Rose looks over to find Ruby next to her) Rose: But you wanna be with mommy right? Come over to mommy Murphy! (Murphy then walks over to Rose who picks him up) Rose: Aww there you go! Ruby: Aww man. Rose: Don't worry Ruby! Maybe when he gets used to you he'll go to you next time! Ruby: Ah its okay. At least I know Zwei still loves me. Rose: Who's Zwei? Yang: Our dad's corgi. Rose: Ah. (Murphy then jumps from Rose's arms and walks over to her bag) Shade: Huh? Rose: What're you doing Murphy? (Murphy puts his head in the bag and pulls out a small doll) Rose: Hey, my old doll! I was wondering where I stuck that. (Murphy starts playing with the doll) Shade: Huh. Guess he wanted to play. Rose: Aww that's cute! Juts be careful with Fluffy Murphy. Yang: *Snickers* Fluffy? Rose: Yes. That's his name. Shade: Seriously? Rose: Hey! Erin's the one who named it bro! Jordan: And you didn't change it? Rose: Why would I? It's adorable! Jordan: Wait. Erin named it? Rose: Yeah it was hers and she gave it to me. Ruby: Aww! That's so sweet! Rose: Thank you! (Murphy continues playing with Fluffy) Rose: So cute! Jordan:..... Yang: Something wrong Jordan? Jordan: Huh? Oh, uhh no. I was just wondering.....Where did you say you were going? Yang: Why do you wanna know? Jordan: Oh I was just...wondering was all. Yang: Like Weiss said: We're going to Atlas Jordan: Isn't that the place with all the military guys and airships and robot/androids with guns? Blake: That's right. Jordan: Huh, *smirks* alright then. Rose: Is there something wrong with that? Jordan: No, not at all. (Rose looks at Jordan confused before she shrugs and returns her attention to Murphy) Jordan: *thinking* Military tech huh? That could be fun. Shade: You alright Jordan? Jordan: Huh? Shade: You're acting weird. Jordan: Oh I'm fine! Never better Shade! Shade: Alright then. Rose: Hey, anyone wanna come play with Murphy? Ruby: Sure! Shade: Eh, why not? (The group goes over to Rose and Murphy as Jordan stays behind thinking to himself) Jordan: *thinking* So, a place full of military tech and robots? Well consider me a lucky man, once we get there I'll sneak off and see if there's anything valuable for the taking. Rose: Hey Jordan! You coming? Jordan: Oh yeah! Hold on! (Jordan walks over. It then cuts back to the heroes in the city as they continue fighting against Grimm) Alex: Jeez! How many of these things are there?! Jack: Just keep fighting! They've gotta stop eventually! (The Grimm are then blasted away from above) Erin: Huh? Ian: The hell was that?? ???: Hey kids! (Tony Stark then lands in front of the heroes) Miles: Hey, it's Mr. Stark! Tony: Am I late to the party? Alex: Actually you're right on time. Tony: Always am aren't I? (A Grimm then runs toward Tony before he turns and blasts it away) Tony: Okay, so what's the story of these things? Erin: Uhh they're from another universe and they're here because of a bunch of Shadows. Tony: Got it. Let's send them back to the hole they crawled out of then! (The heroes all rally up to fight against the Grimm with Tony Stark) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts